


Someone Else (TV Size)

by meaty (aliveisnice)



Category: Working!!
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/meaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English adaptation of the opening theme from Working!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else (TV Size)

I love you, you know it's true  
But there's someone else I love, too  
Me and them or me and you?  
Let's fill the space between us soon!

I love working, yes, I do  
But I love playing hookey, too  
Um, let's see... Can't we just—please?  
Pass this time just you and me?

I can see a distant utopia beyond the horizon  
Let me bathe within the hot springs of your eyes!

If I were to ring your soul, loud and bold and light just like a chime  
(And light just like a chime)  
If I were to stroke your dreams, soft and smooth just like the hair on your cheek  
(Would you be mine?)  
If I were to shoot a hole through you with an arrow like Apollo  
(Would your love come flowing out?)  
If I were feel the bones churning in my ankles would you catch me?  
I say it's time to sweat it out!


End file.
